Gravir l'Everest
by Mlle.Emma
Summary: Ma suite de Yanks in the UK. Brennan qui "passe à l'attaque" et Booth, heureux de retrouver Washington...


**NdA**: Voilà, je suis une nouvelle venue sur ce site; (pour ceux qui me connaissent j'avais le blog avant) et je poste un **One-shot** écrit juste après la diffusion de _**Yanks in the UK**._ Il est basé sur une des paroles de Cate à Brennan. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Sinon, tout le blabla habituel; Rien ne m'appartient; je ne suis pas payée pour ce que j'écris...

**Gravir l'Everest…**

Coupe d'œil rapide au rétroviseur. Personne. Elle s'engagea rapidement dans la rue. Le retour à Washington il y a quelques jours c'était fait sans encombres… Quoique en fait, elle avait eu du mal à trouver une place pour chaque cadeau qu'elle avait reçu des étudiants d'Oxford. Elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir à ce que ses homologues britanniques lui avaient dit. Gravir l'Everest. Ou pas.

Il sifflotait gaiement. Heureux d'avoir retrouvé LE café américain. Le très bon, le très noir, le très fort. Le VRAI quoi ! Vraiment aucune comparaison avec cette infâme infusion britannique. Une espèce de jus de vieilles chaussettes ayant macéré pendant des jours. Rien qu'à l'évocation du souvenir, il en avait la nausée. Les Anglais ne faisaient jamais rien comme tout le monde. Raison de plus pour ne pas les apprécier. Non mais enfin, on n'a pas idée aujourd'hui de rouler à gauche ! Les retrouvailles avec son « bébé » avaient été fortes et émouvantes. Doux ronronnement du moteur. Spacieuse et confortable. Rien à voir avec la mini voiture à pédales. Les Anglais sont vraiment des sous-hommes à côté des Américains. Evidement. D'ailleurs pourquoi s'évertuer à les comparer ? Lui, Sir Seeley Booth était américain. Dieu merci !

Il soupira. Oui, il était américain, et malheureusement pour lui, le travail ne l'avait pas oublié. Des piles de dossiers attendaient d'être examinés sur son bureau. Ce fut d'ailleurs une demi-heure plus tard, le nez plongé dans le dossier d'Amy Simmons une gamine assassinée, qu'il fut contraint de relever la tête. Une furie venait d'entrer en trombes dans son bureau.

- Vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer.

- Parce que vous le faites peut-être, Booth ?

- C'est différent, on n'entre pas au FBI comme dans un moulin ?

- Le FBI n'est pas un moulin, fit –elle ne comprenant pas vraiment l'allusion.

- Peu importe Bones. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, si… matinale.

Rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Sept heures de matin. En même temps, il aurait du s'en douter. Bones était _toujours_ matinale. Contrairement à lui.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchit…

Il leva un sourcil, et lui signifia de continuer. Maintenant, il n'avait plus la tête à travailler. L'air étrange de sa partenaire l'intriguait. Son regard brillait d'une lueur nouvelle. Oh non, s'il vous plait, elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle avait trouver un nouveau Ian Wexler. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit celui à qui elle demandait des conseils pour _ces choses là_.

- Bones, j'ai beaucoup de travail, donc si vous pouviez faire vite ça m'arrangerait.

- Nous devrions gravir d'Everest.

Il se figea instantanément. La bouche grande ouverte. Il la ferma quelques secondes et écarquilla les yeux. Temperance Brennan fixa un instant son partenaire et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle s'était attendu à ce que la nouvelle provoque un certain _choc_, mais peut-être pas au point que son partenaire reste pendant une bonne minute à gober les mouches.

- Vous allez bien Booth ?

- Heu oui, donc vous me proposer de gravir l'Everest ? Avec vous ?

- Oui, _tous les deux_.

Il se gratta la tête. Il avait du mal comprendre. Sûrement à cause de l'heure. Vraiment, il n'était pas du matin. Bones lui proposait une excursion… Sur l'Everest… Elle n'avait pas d'autres amis que lui pour faire ça ? Ca ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Surtout qu'au sommet de l'Everest il fait froid. Pourquoi ne pas faire du ski tout simplement ?

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me proposez ça ?

- Je pense que des _partenaires_ doivent partager certaines choses.

- Et _gravir l'Everest_ en est une ?

- Absolument, affirma-t-elle très sure d'elle.

- Qui vous a mis cette idée dans la tête ?

Il paraissait assez suspicieux. Sûrement son instinct d'agent face à une situation imprévue.

- Nos homologues britanniques.

- C'est encore ce Dr Wexler qui …

- Ne parlez pas de Ian comme ça. Il est mort. Nous nous devons de respecter les morts. D'ailleurs votre soi-disant Dieu devrait vous l'apprendre.

- Vous devriez respecter Jésus.

- Peu importe, je sais déjà que d'après vous, je brûlerais en enfer. Et pour votre gouverne, c'est l'agent Pritchard qui m'a soumis l'idée.

- Cate ?

- Elle-même. Je viens de vous le dire. Vous ne m'écoutez pas Booth ?! C'est une expérience à tenter. Pour renforcer notre partenariat. D'après elle c'est très enrichissant. Ils l'ont fait tous les deux. Plusieurs fois. Et ça leur a été bénéfique. Je pense que nous devrions tenter l'expérience. D'ailleurs je ne peux qu'approuver si ça peut nous aider à mieux nous entendre.

- Là, j'avoue que je ne vous suis plus du tout Bones. Et nous nous entendons très bien.

- Vous êtes de mauvaise foi, Booth. Nous ne nous entendons pas _très bien_, mais _assez bien_. Vous avez de gros efforts à faire sur le fait qu'une femme puisse conduire une voiture, ou porter une arme.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion Bones.

Il sa cala au fond de son fauteuil, et se frotta les mains. Bones avait cet air supérieur qu'il lui détestait. Surtout quand elle exposait une théorie qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre… Cet air quand il la trouvait vraiment ennuyante. Exactement celui de la conférence à Oxford. Il se saisi de son gobelet de café et but une gorgée.

- Nous devrions coucher ensemble.

La réaction fut immédiate. Il faillit s'étrangler avec son café et recracha tout.

- Vous voulez un mouchoir Booth ?

Elle lui signifia d'un geste qu'il avait du café qui lui dégoulinait dur le menton et accessoirement qui gouttait sur sa chemise. Il s'essuya du revers de la veste, et parut reprendre ses esprits difficilement.

- Vous me la refaite Bones ?

- Nous devrions coucher ensemble.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vous dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Au contraire.

Il essuya des gouttes de sueurs invisibles sur son front et détourna les yeux. Elle le prenait vraiment par surprise. En fait, elle ne lui annonçait pas l'arrivée d'un nouveau Ian Wexler. Elle lui proposait juste ce dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Voire années…

- Alors c'est qu'il y a un problème. Vous ne me trouvez pas jolie ?

- Enfin Bones !

- Vous ne me trouvez pas attirante ?

La scientifique était au travail. Elle essayait de trouver une explication, comme elle le ferait avec un problème scientifique. Comment lui expliquer ? D'ailleurs, il détestait quand elle se montrait insistante, qu'elle voulait absolument comprendre. Sans qu'il ne le remarque vraiment, elle avait rapproché sa chaise du bureau et s'était penchée vers lui, les coudes sur le bureau. Elle voulait une explication. _Rationnelle_ si possible.

- Vous êtes une très jolie femme, très attirante.

- Donc, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Bones, ce n'est pas cela. Si les choses devaient mal tourner ensuite, si…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait mal se passer. Deux personnes aussi performantes que nous. Il ne devrait rien ressortir de mauvais. Je sais que vous devez être un très bon partenaire, et pour ma part je suis extrêmement douée au lit, donc il n'y aucun problème.

Et voilà ce qu'il avait redouté. Que la conversation prenne une telle ampleur. Bones lui parlait de sexe, et de _ses performances_ sans en être incommodée. Et elle ne semblait pas se soucier de ses sentiments à lui. Pour elle, coucher avec lui semblait être une « expérience » à partager entre partenaires.

Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Pourquoi ? Elle ne lui demandait pas la lune non plus ? Elle ne lui demandait pas de se couper un bras ! Elle lui proposait de passer un moment agréable. Tous les deux. Gravir l'Everest. Peut-être même atteindre le Nirvana. Rien de bien compliqué. Surtout, que sans reprendre l'expression, ils étaient _les meilleurs d'Amérique_. Et puis, tout le monde américain et Outre-atlantique, son père inclus, pensaient déjà qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

- Vous n'y êtes vraiment pas Bones !

- Tout le monde pense déjà qu'on couche ensemble. Où est le problème de concrétiser leur idée ? Angela n'arrête pas de me rabattre les oreilles depuis les premiers jours de notre partenariat sur notre tension sexuelle.

- Raison de plus pour les détromper.

- Donc on en revient à la question. Vous ne me trouvez pas attirante. Excusez moi de ne pas être blonde comme vos autres conquêtes.

- Bones, enfin ! J'ai déjà répondu à cette question.

Elle se tus et croisa les bras. Brennan l'affronta du regard, sans bouger, et Booth fit de même. La joute dura pendant quelques minutes, et quand enfin, elle parut saisir un détail invisible et ce fut son air ahuri et amusé qui fit sortir Booth de son mutisme.

- Quoi ? Quoi ?? Bones ??

- Vous protégez votre vertu !

Il se frappa la tête et laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. Oh non ! Oh non ce n'était pas vrai. Et c'était de nouveau reparti.

- Bones…

- Oui c'est ça ! Vous vous protégez !

- Ma vertu se porte très bien. Merci de vous vous en souciez.

- Vous savez Booth, je vous ai déjà vu nu. Vous n'avez plus rien à cacher. Plus rien susceptible de pouvoir me choquer.

- Oui je sais. Merci de me le rappeler, répliqua-t-il l'air légèrement énervé. Vous avez tout faux. TOUT FAUX BONES. Je ne me protège pas. S'il vous plait, vous seriez bien aimable de me laisser travailler.

- Oh ne vous énervez pas Booth ! Je ne savais pas que je touchais un point sensible pour vous.

- Ce n'est pas un point sensible.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention non plus de vous violer.

- Vous savez quoi Bones ? Vous ne comprenez rien. Vous avez TOUT FAUX.

- Bien. Je vous laisse travailler alors.

- Bien.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et arrivé à mi-chemin de la porte, elle se retourna.

- Autre chose Bones ?

- Vous m'avez déconseillé de coucher avec le Dr Wexler sous prétexte que j'allais être un nouvel objet à sa collection. Il n'y avait pas une autre raison ?

Il le va les yeux au ciel. Dieu, cette femme allait le rendre complètement fou.

- Non. Je voulais juste vous protéger. C'est tout.

- Et quand vous disiez qu'il n'y a pas la moitié des hommes qui refuseraient de coucher avec moi, vous ne parliez que des Anglais ?

Sous-entendre, était-il compris dans le lot ? Refusait-il juste pour la forme ?

- J'ai du travail Bones.

- Bien

- Très bien même.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et juste avant de sortir, elle lâcha ce qui allait faire perdre la tête à Booth.

- Dans ce cas, j'irai trouver preneur à ma demande ailleurs. Bonne journée Booth.

Il releva la tête instantanément, comme frappé de plein fouet par la nouvelle. Oh non, elle n'allait pas faire ça !

- Attendez Bones ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Ces hommes sont stupides. Ils veulent simplement vous mettre dans leur lit… D'autres veulent… Vous valez mieux qu'eux tous réunis Bones…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car d'après le regard triomphant qu'elle lui lança avant de partir, il sus qu'il avait perdu, et qu'elle avait fait tout cela pour le tester. Dieu que cette femme était exaspérante. Exaspérante dans le bon sens du terme. Et elle allait le rendre complètement fou, en plus…

_Gravir l'Everest … Ou pas ?_

__Vos avis?!_


End file.
